Coffee Break
by Rikulaw
Summary: Collection of short drabbles for 4koma plot. Heavy spoiler, random timeline, random story.
1. A Certain Day at Cafe :re - Qs Side 1

"She's still shockingly pretty no matter how many times I see her. You think so too, right? Shirazu-kun, Sensei"

Comment Mutsuki as he and Shirazu follow Haise into the cafe they often visit recently. The one who he speak about is no other than the pretty waitress of the [:re] cafe.

"Completely agreed"

Shirazu still checking the said waitress along with Mutsuki.

"Don't stare at her too much, okay?"

Haise sweated at his subordinates attics, but he couldn't help himself from looking at her too. He actually agreed that she is pretty, but there's always something that make him think there's something wrong with her.

"Sensei! Look ahead!"

Haise was too caught on his own thoughts that he didn't see the table in front of him. By the time he heard Mutsuki's voice, it's already too late for him to stop.

* * *

 **A/N** I don't have much time to draw lately and my 4koma ideas keep piling up which cause me a lot of stress, so I put them into some drabbles. While at it, I decide to write some for the already finished one too. Yeah, pretty much that.


	2. A Certain Day at Cafe :re - Qs Side 2

"Ow ow"

Haise rub the side of his head which hit the end of that round table that fall with him as Shirazu and Mutsuki come over to his side in panic.

"The hell you're doing, Sassan?"

Shirazu drop down to one knee so he's in the same eye level as that clumsy mentor of his.

"Are you okay, Sensei?"

Mutsuki worriedly ask him.

"I'm okay"

Haise assured Mutsuki.

"Excuse me"

A soft voice come from behind the two Qs member and slowly making a way to the fallen investigator.

"Are you alright?"

The pretty waitress come over to him. Upon seeing her face, Haise did the first thing his instinct tell him to. Apologize before she hit or scold him.

"I- I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"Don't worry about that. More importantly, are you hurt anywhere?"

"NO! I'M FINE!"

Of course the remaining two are left to wonder why their mentor acting like that.

"I think she will punch me. Or scold me. Or both."

Haise sulk at the tablet they occupy as soon as the episode over.

"Punch? Scold?"

Shirazu begin.

"That kind looking waitress?"

Mutsuki continues. Feeling that they think the same, Shirazu and Mutsuki speak at the same time for the last sentence.

"Impossible. She's not Akira-san, you know."

Away from the cafe, Akira sneeze out of nowhere.

* * *

 **A/N** Kuroneki instinct is still going strong within Haise.


	3. A Certain Day at Cafe :re - Touka Side 1

Touka glance at the entrance every time the doorbell chimes. She tends secretly checking a certain investigator everytime he comes. Today too, he comes in with two of his subordinates who often come with him. A shorter green haired male and a taller blond male. He looks healthy and cheerful as always which make her glad.

Touka avert her gaze before any of them notice and think about him again. He looks quite different now. He's more confident, and look. He's a rank 1 investigator and has subordinate. Looks like the day when she could call him wimpy or loser is already over.

Just when she think that, a loud crash booming within her beloved cafe.

And there, the mighty rank 1 investigator lie face down along with one of her table and two of her beloved chairs.

"SASSAN!"

"SENSEI!"

Her admiration pulled a full stop and went into rage mode.

 _What the hell is that shitty dove bastard doing!?_

* * *

 **A/N** Touka never really changes.


	4. A Certain Day at Cafe :re - Touka Side 2

Touka stormed off to the fallen investigator, fully intending to punch some sense into that empty head of his just like the old time.

 _That guy sure is a pro at making more troubles. I'll just punch him in the face once for now._

But then she stopped and cool off her head. The man in front of her doesn't know her. If a stranger waitress suddenly punch him in the face (even if he deserve it), there's a possibility that he won't come to the cafe ever again. Well, who's in the right mind would come to a cafe with a violent waitress who would punch a customer in the face for falling down?

 _I guess I'll play it nice for now._

Touka bent down to the investigator and pulled a worried face mask as best as she could.

"Are you alright?"

She still doesn't understand why he looks so terrified.

* * *

 **A/N** Touka gave kuroneki too much trauma that it got passed to Haise.


	5. Haise-san and Kaneki-kun 1

When Christmas come, a certain suspicious package arrived to Chateau. The content is pretty much equally questionable mask probably sent by that studio named HySy. And of course they, as in Haise, Mutsuki, and Shirazu wonder what is that black leather mask supposed to be.

"It's an eyepatch."

Ever since Haise accepted his past self, the said past self has taken a child form who is… white. White is all that he can think to describe him. And the said child him has giving him answer here and there without triggering his whole memories which is convenient for him.

"he said it's an eyepatch."

Haise automatically relay Kaneki's word for his two subordinates which gain him a weird look from both of them. After checking another gift, which is a book for Kaneki, he retreated back to his room. Claiming that he's still sleepy.

"You do know that I only exist within your head, yet you talk to them like I exist. Are you stupid?"

Kaneki sharply accuse Haise with a blank look and child voice of him.

"No, actually I'm quite smart even if I'm like this."

Haise said while yawning while Kaneki already claiming his chair.

"I know, I just want to say it since I'm bored. By the way how about you do something about that ridiculous bed hair of yours?"

"Don't want to. Wanna sleep again."

And so he sleep again.

* * *

 **A/N** AU where child Kaneki (a.k.a chibishiro) keep existing withing Haise's head and get along rather well.


	6. Haise-san and Kaneki-kun 2

When Haise wake up again on that Christmas day, Kaneki is still sitting on his chair, reading a book.

"Kaneki-kun, you can't touch physical objects, right? Where do you get that book from?"

Haise rub his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. Kaneki look up from his book and look at Haise.

"From your memories. There's a lot of good books there."

Haise sweated at Kaneki's answer. He can't help to ask if it's that many books inside his head and Kaneki just answer him with a simple "yeah".

"For example, this book which has your memories written on it."

Kaneki nonchalantly pull another book out of nowhere and showed it to Haise.

"The first year is pretty interesting. Especially when you…"

"WAAAA! WAAAAA!"

Haise screamed around to cut Kaneki's word off and snatch the book from that white kid's hand. No one could heard the kid but him. The problem is he didn't want to be reminded of the incident. Luckily for him, none of the Qs seems to notice.

"It's no use to take that from me."

Of course, he could always produce another one out of nowhere after all.

* * *

 **A/N** Still AU where child Kaneki keep existing withing Haise's head. Kaneki has full access to Haise's memories while Haise is still avoiding Kaneki's memories in general.


End file.
